Eclipse of Twilight
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The witch of time has grown lonely, and eager for some companionship - any form will do. Explicit Content within - do not read unless you're willing to.


Cia opened her mouth and let his canine tongue slurp up her spit. Her dusky hand ran through his disheveled fur behind his ear. Her other hand reached down and pumped his thick, pulsing cock.

She'd snapped him up on a whim as he snuck through Ordona village. One look at the mysterious, tempestuous, _naked _dark beauty had his pride sliding out of his sheath. She didn't eve have to say a thing - he was already in her arms.

The fallen witch ran her tongue over his. He felt so coarse, so rugged, compared to her. But beneath that noble beast was the heart and soul of the one she loved most- the Hero.

Cia pulled away and patted him onto her bed. Link eagerly leapt up, his tail wagging like a fan. She gave a deep, bemused chuckle at his primal reaction before rolling him onto his belly. "Good hero...now allow me."

The witch pumped his cock until he was stiff in her hand. She slid off the mattress and down to the floor, on her knees before the prone beast. She leaned in to take a deep whiff of his musky dick. "Mmmm."

Cia leaned in and licked him from tip down to base. Up and down she went, rotating her head to make sure she got every possible inch that she could reach. Her hand reached for his haunch and gently pulled him closer, giving her the reach she needed.

Link's head hit the mattress with a _thud _. His tongue lulled out as he enjoyed the mysterious woman's ministrations. Her acts appealed both to his animalistic and his human halves, giving them a sense of harmony beneath her revernet tongue.

Her technique was incredible as she worked his canine cock. Her palms squeezed his knot with dexterity and ease. Her drool slobbered over his girth as she lavished him in her tongue bath. She reached over and scratched his chin. Her nail made his hind leg twitch, much to her amusement.

Cia reared over his tip and slowly pushed down. A low groan escaped Link's throat as he was engulfed in her hot mouth. Her head bobbed down lower and lower until she caressed the bump of his knot.

The witch didn't even hesitate as she pushed down - down to his groin. Her tongue lashed against his girth, delighting in the way he twitched between her cheeks. She glanced over to his cocked head, staring into his lidded, lulled eye.

"Mmph, mmph, mmph, mmph."

Cia's loud slurps echoed through her chamber. She felt his tip slide against the base of her throat, but never had to fear its accidental entry. She was so caught up in the dream of her beloved hero's cock that he shuddered to a climax right in her mouth.

Her eyes widened in alarm at the looming danger. The witch acted quickly and pulled herself up from his lap. She slid clear of his knot just in time for the climax.

Her lips were pressed in by the expanding bulge just outside her mouth as he filled her cheeks to the brim with watery, salty dog-cum. Her throat worked in overtime, trying to swallow load after syrupy load. Her jaw grew sore, but she kept him firmly in her mouth.

Cia's hand reached up from Link's body and conjured a magic gate. An hourglass emerged from the portal, its sand steadily trickling down. With a twitch of her fingers, the sand's miraculously sped up...as did the hero-wolf's orgasm.

Her throat worked swiftly to swallow every copious wad. Her eyes fluttered back as she let her instincts and autonomy take over. A mere minute passed, and she felt his loads finally subside. Cia pulled off his limp cock with a loud gasp.

"_ Haah! hah...hah...hah... _Eh, heh heh heh...well we can't have you wasting that much time, could we?" she smirked. The hourglass glowed, along with his softened loins. Link yelped in confusion at her antics. "Shh, shh - trust me my Hero, this is for your boon as well as mine."

Cia watched with glee as her time flow worked its magic. The hero-wolf's loins grew hard until they were once more sticking straight up - ready for more. She banished the hourglass back to the void and pulled herself off the floor. "Excellent. Now roll over to the middle of the bed."

Link growled, but ultimately complied. Cia got onto the bed and squatted over his lap. He eyed her untamed silver muff above her gushing folds. "I'll start us off...but you're gonna have to earn your keep as well, Hero. understood?"

His eager whine was all the answer she needed. With madness shining in her lustful eyes, Cia pushed her hips down - down on his doggy dick. Her globulous ass slapped against his balls. Her feet pushed into the cushions, giving her the leverage to pull herself back up. Link remained pinned on his back and fought down his feral impulses. For now.

_"Hah! Hah! _T-That's it…"

Cia reached up and cupped her breasts, giving her dark nipples a tweak. Her hips gyrated against his girth, relishing the way he pierced her tight, gushing walls. She felt him twitching underneath her and doubled her pace.

This was what she wanted - the Hero, alone in her chamber. To Cia, it simply didn't matter what form he took. He could be just on the cusp of manhood, a transformed beast, or even a aged warrior. What she sought went beyond his current flesh.

The witch stroked his fur, feeling the tight muscles beneath his skin. She could feel it - beneath his warm body and beating heart. She felt the winds high in the sky, the dew of a forest, the waves of the sea crashing over her. She felt the damp caves below and the cold mountains above. She felt him - the Hero.

_Her _hero.

Cia felt him twitching beneath her and pulled back up one last time. She slammed down over his knot as he came. The witch howled in delight as he plugged her snatch, ensuring that none of his rich, doggy cum would escape.

Link's body went prone as another orgasm tore through him. His replenished balls pumped up into her pussy, gradually rising into her waiting womb. Her legs finally gave out, sending her cashing forward against him.

_"Yipe!" _

Link yelped at her sudden weight on his body. He pawed the air in a fruitless attempt to catch ground. He couldn't even pull his hips away, not while he was knotted inside her twat.

Cia pulled herself up and stared him square in the eye. She reached up to tuck away a disheveled lock dangling between her lust-soaked pools. The hourglass appeared in her palm once again, casting her face in an ethereal blue light. "Not yet, my Hero...not just yet."

* * *

"You're throbbing so much! Are you going to cum?"

Cia's inquiry was met with another whine from Link. he was still flat on his back with his cock up in the air. Only now the angry red rod was squeezed between Cia's chocolate-toned breasts. Her bare arms were wrapped around her tits, holding them in place as she pushed her tits against his cock.

His tip was pressed against her chin, just beneath her smirking face. She eyed his throbbing dick with delight. A rosy blush had bloomed on her dark cheeks. Cia opened her mouth, letting her tongue flop out over his pulsing crown. "Mark me, my hero - anoint this witch with your seed."

Link bared his fangs and succumbed to her wishes.

Cia winced as a shower of doggy cum attacked her face. Her silver hair was coated in watery spunk. She swiftly shifted her arms until her breasts were held in place with only her elbows "AAAH! T-There's so much!"

She let his sperm coat her face - covering her dark skin in white. His loads streamed down her head and settled in whatever resting place it could, mostly between her breasts. The hot concoction bubbling between her tits made her coo in absolute glee. "You feel so _hot _between my breasts! Give me more! More!"

Cia's tongue stretched out, hoping to catch a few streams in the process. She let Link's load go on utterly unmolested - free from the alterations of her enchanted time. More than the previous _relish _as he marked her face.

Even without her manipulations, time flowed far too quickly. She felt his loads trickle away, leaving her with a body covered in cooling doggy cum. Cia's hands reached down to pool together some of his seed and bring it to her waiting, eager lips.

Link watched her drink his loads with gusto. Her breasts loosened around his shaft, letting him twitch away from her grasp. Cia noticed something rather peculiar...and equally delightful to boot. "Mmmnnn...you're still hard after all that?"

She swiftly abandoned her meal in favor of another chance on his cock. This time though, she didn't crawl forward to mount him. Quite the opposite in fact - Cia turned around and presented her messy, folds to him. "That's good... because it's your turn now, my hero.

* * *

Cia's breasts smashed against the sheets as he pounded her with pure, unfettered abandon. She felt his balls slapping against her groin with every swift thrust. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Y-Yesssssh~!"

Link reared up and pushed her down with his paws. His claws dug into shoulders, keeping her pinned between the bed and his pistoning hips. A proud, feral gleam burned in his noble eyes. At last- at long last, she'd relinquished her hold on him. The shackles were unleashed, and the great Beast could come out to claim his prize.

Cia's cheek rubbed against her bed, drool pouring out of her gaping maw. Her fists bunched the sheets in her grap as she endured his vigorous hip-slams. Her toes curled in anticipation of the debauchery yet to come...

* * *

The witch's back slammed against the crumpled sheets, burying her plump ass in the cushion below. Her calves struggled to lock around his back, hoping to push him closer down over her. Her fists gripped the fur around his neck as he leaned in and licked the spit out of her mouth.

She ignored the hour glass as it winked out of existence, awaiting her further misuse. Instead she focused on slurping her doggy lover, swirling her tongue around his in a wet, open-mawed kiss.

His cock dug out more and more of his earlier spunk as he sawed away at her loins. He was no longer even humoring the lingering human voice in his head, ignoring it in favor of the wild call that was telling him, _ordering _him, to mate with this dark beauty. To mount her and stuff her full of his pups. To _breed _her. And somewhere across the boundaries of species and silence, Cia knew that.

Her legs locked together in excitement...

* * *

Cia was back on her knees as she struggled to keep her elbows up. Her knees dug into the mangled sheets, along with ehr arched toes. Her breasts crashed together above the bed and echoed along with the wet slaps of his doggy dick.

Link was hunched over her, holding her hips with his forelegs. The desire to breed was still burning in his lupine body, but more than that was the simple want to fuck. It was as if he sensed that the gallon after gallon of cum he'd poured in her womb wouldn't take, and he resorted to the mere human longing to rut without purpose.

Cia came down from another climax - the exact number had long since escaped her. A single hand flew back to grasp his foreleg, leaving her precariously perched on a single arm. One look at her sweaty, panting face would make it clear that she was beyond the point of caring.

Link's hips sped up as he he slowly forced more and more of his cock against her snatch. His knot finally entered her just in time to seal her yet again. The still-dominant primal instincts compelled him to dismount her and turn around, still knotted and spewing in her well-used pussy.

Cia collapsed onto the sheets, a cum-stained bundle landing in her gaping mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she relished another heaping helping of heroic canine cum...

* * *

Cia's face was pressed against his loins, rubbing her cheek along his shaft. Her fingers played with his tip, while her other palm lovingly stroked his knot. The maddened lust was all but gone from her eyes, though a few flickers of it remained.

The witch leaned down and kissed his knot, letting her tongue slobber over it. She ran it up his shaft, leaving a wet trail in her wake. She flicked off the tip and let her hand take over in pumping him to the grand finale. "O-One more time - just once more - cum on me. Paint me with your noble seed!"

Link's tired yawn was all the answer he could offer, but his body still obeyed. His head fell back onto the destroyed-yet-comfortable mattress as he bathed her in spunk one last time. The last thing his twitching ears heard was her gurgles and an almost loving coo.

"Ahhh...Good Hero - very good…"


End file.
